Stardom
by TwihardForever18
Summary: Bella Swan is awaiting for her acting career to take off. What will happen if it finally does and she meets the love of her life? Rated M for future lemons! I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga or characters. All credit goes to SM. I do however own this plot... OOC
1. And So It Begins

_**Hey ya'll,**_

_**Im back! This story will be updated every Wednesday of the week. Idea's ran through my head for this story so the other one which ive had a major block in will be put on hold. The other story will be continued as soon as i have ideas. So right now im going to concentrate on this story. This one on the other hand will be having some graphic scenes (Lemons) in future chapters. Please if you dont want to read anything like this then please click away from this story right now or in the later chapters. Thank-You. Alright im staring to ramble so im going to get on with the story so i will be back next Wednesday for the next chapter. So for now enjoy reading the first chapter of Stardom. And please hit that reveiw button at the bottom and tell me what you think! I love all of my readers andd i thank you all very much! Recomadations will be at the bottom!**_

_**~Twihardluvr **_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, very tired, from tossing and turning; My head hurting and I groaned when I saw my alarm clock reading 6AM. I still didn't get any calls for an acting job and it was really starting to get on my nerves. I kicked my covers off and got out of bed to take a shower and start my day. At 7AM I decided to check my facebook page and saw that my childhood friend Jacob Black posted on my wall. As I read it I was smiling. I lived in Forks, for most of my life, until I was 15. After my little brother, who we adopted, turned 1 we moved. After telling Jake the bad news I went home to start packing and gave him my number the last day we were there, as I just got a cell phone, and we texted each other. After we moved to Phoenix900 Arizona and when I was 17 I made a facebook account. Ever since then I talked to him on there. Snapping out of my memory, I re-read what he said.

'Hey Bells. How are you doing? How's the acting search going? I miss you and I hope to see you in forks soon. Be strong and I cant wait till you do come." Jacob posted.

I smiled again and quickly typed my reply. After checking my facebook I decided it was time to show myself to my family. Oh by the way im 20 years old and I still live at home. It was about 8AM when my parents, Seth, and I heard the phone ring and I rushed over to it and then sighed handing Seth the phone saying.

"Its for you, its Embry." I mumbled

"Oh cool, thanks Bella!" He replied while talking and walking away.

I sat down and sighed. My mother looked at me sadly and I got up to get a bowl of ceral. I sat back down and I started to eat. After I ate I went to watch tv in the other room. My mom followed me in and sat down and I thought "Oh great another talk coming."

"Bella…" My mom started before I interrupted her.

"Look, mom I don't really want to talk about it. All its going to do is make me feel worse about myself than I already do." I replied.

"I know you don't Bella; which is why I wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving at 2PM to go grocery shopping so I'll need you too babysit for me." My mom spoke softly.

God do I feel stupid. Here I thought she was going to talk to me about why im so quiet, which is normal for me, but im too quiet today. My mom Knows when im upset or not and I totally misunderstood why she wanted to talk. Great can today get any worse? While im rambling in my head my mom is looking at me like im going insane or something.

"Bella?" My mom asked.

"Ok yeah I'll babysit mom Thank you for not asking or even talking to me about why im so upset." I told her with I sigh and she nodded.

I watched TV for about an hour before I drifted off to sleep and had one of my acting dreams that felt so real. I was on set about to say my lines when the director called cut. I was left there confused as he talked on the phone and seemed upset. Then, my co-star stepped out on set and started reading his lines and I got really confused then. As I looked to my right I saw my best friend and saw her reading MY lines! The director was now not talking on the phone but smiling at my best friend who took my place. Not only was this just a dream but it was a nightmare and all I wanted to do was wake up from it because all I could do was stand there and watch; couldn't move couldn't talk or yell or scream or nothing and watch them play out the scene that I was suppose to so. Next thing I know im jolting awake and breathing heavily. I looked over to the clock and saw it was noon. I continued to try and calm myself down until there was a knock at my door which frighten me again and made my heart speed up again making me jump. I got up to go answer the door and when I did there was a man standing there dressed up and looked all successful in front of me.

"Good day mame is there an Isabella Swan home?" He asked.

"Yes, Im Bella." I answered him empathizing on my name.

"Ah! Bella. Its nice to meet you. Im Mike Newton from Bing talent agency. May I come in?" He asked.

My heart began to race again after I just calmed myself down! I had the biggest smile on my face. Im finally going to get lucky for once in my life, and that doesn't happen often. I did a little happy dance in my head then answered him.

"Yes, please come in!" I excitedly replied stepping aside.

He came inside and we went to the living room and we sat down on the couvh. After we did he jumped straight to the case on why he is here.

"So, Bella Im here to represent you because I think you have talent. Theres a movie that is filming in Forks Washington and I'd like to see you audition for it. Its called Abduction and its for the lead female role. I think you can do it and we, well I, rented you out an apartment down there for the duration of your stay. So what do you think?" He told me.

"Yes! Yes of course I will!" I replied quickly without even thinking.

"Alright be ready to leave by 5PM for the airport. A limo will be here then to take you there and I will meet you there. See you soon darling." He causally replied to me.

"Alright ill be ready. Thank you again!" I kead him to the door while quickly responding to him and shutting it closed.

I went to go talk to my mom about it and saw she was sitting in the computer room that we have. After I walked in she saw I had a huge smile on my face and I sat down next to her.

"Mom a talent agency just stopped by." I began.

"No! Really? What did they say?" She asked me.

"Well, he wants to represent me and wants me to audition for the lead female role in a movie called Abduction." I told her slowly.

"Oh that is great news! Oh sweetheart im so happy for you!" She told me

"The only thing that has to happen is that I have to leave tonight. I have to go pack and im going to be picked up by 5 to go to the airport to fly out to Forks. Ill be living there while im filming so I wont be home." I told her softly.

" Oh that is fine ill get the neighbor to watch your brother. Go! Go! This is more important. This is your career you cant postpone this!" She told me excitedly.

"Thanks mom this means a lot. I…uh…should go pack. I don't have a lot of time to do so." I told her  
"Alright. Go and pack oh I cant wait!" She told me.

After my talk with my mom I went upstairs and got on facebook. I posted on Jake's wall telling him then I got started with packing. At about 5 o'clock I was finished and I heard the limo beeping. I grabbed as many bags as I could and brought them downstairs and my parents carried the rest. I put them in the trunk of the limo one by one. With all of my clothes Bathroom essentials. I packed some sheets as well so I have extras. I packed up my laptop and all of my pillows and my top 20 favorite books. I grabbed my money stash I had and the rest of the stuff ill need then got into the limo. As the limo pulled away I waved good bye to my old life and my family;and as I did I thought to myself "And so it begins…."

* * *

_**Alright time for some recamendations! **_

_**Forever After by BellaNessieCullen**_

_**The Perfect life or so I Thought By FiveStarReader**_

_**Family, Love, Fame, & Country Music By FiveStarReader**___

_**Silence By ****Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever**_

_**Renesmee's CHildhood Story By BellaNessieCullen-Completed**_

_**Renesmee's Teenage Story By BellaNessieCUllen- Completed**_

_**Renesmee's Forever By BellaNessieCullen- Completed**_

_**All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee By VanessaWolfe724 -Completed**_

_**All Grown Up: The Story of Jacob and Renesmee Part 2 By VanessaWolfe724 -Completed**_

_**All Grown Up: The Story Of Jacob and Renesmee part 3 By VanessaWolfe724 **_

_**Please go read these stories and reveiw! Please reveiw this story as well! thank you! **_

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**~Twihardluvr**_


	2. Arrival

**Hey Ya'll,**

**Well Chapter 1 is offically old news! LOL. Im not going to ramble on in this chapter. I rliezed i forgot to put it in the last chapter! So with out further ado all i want to say is...**

**I DO NOT own The Twilight Saga or its characters. They all belong to SM. I do however own this story and plot line!**

**enjoy chapter 2 my Twi-lovers!**

**~TwihardForever18**

* * *

Saying goodbye to my family had to be the hardest thing I had to ever do. Yeah, it was well worth it but I was still gunna miss them. When we arrived at the airport I had to have help with my bags from the limo driver. My carry ons included my 1 of my pillows I packed, a small bag with some cookies in it, 1 book, and my purse. Mike called me to tell me that he would meet me in Seattle because he had some business to take care of back there. He explained to me that the limo driver had my plane ticket and once I was out of the limo I asked for my ticket. After checking in and all I boarded the plane and sat in my seat. All there was to do was to sit and wait until I get to Seattle. After I shut my eyes for about a minute my stomach started talking to me and I giggled. I took out my bag that had my cookies in it and start to munch down on them for a bit. After we took off I put them away and went back to resting my eyes. After I started to relax and rest I finally felt the little bit of sleep I actually did get. So I slowly and casually slip into a deep dreamless sleep and didn't think twice about it.

I awoke when the flight attendant was waking me. At first all I heard was mumbling and I really didn't want to get up yet. I remember then that I was on the plane and I finally opened my eyes.

"Mame, Mame we have arrived please get up you have to get off the plane now." She whispered

"Thank you" I replied to her.

"Your welcome mame." She told me.

I unboarded the plane the plane and saw Mike right away and I made my way over to him. After I got to him he offered to help with my bags and I decided to accept it since I needed help and I wasn't going to be picky. We walked over to yet ANOTHER limo and he opened the dorr for me and we got it. He told the limo driver to drive too "2012 star road Forks Washington" then sat back and jumpted right to telling me what is going to happen.

"Alright so I don't have a script yet but I should have it within the next 2 weeks. That way it gives you time too relax and get use to your new surroundings and look around town. Ive also brought you a house intead of an apartment that you will be staying. That is where we are heading to now. Its about an half hour to 45 minute drive so we can relax. It will be filled with all the finest furniture and you will also have clothes. Ive also got some of my cars out of the 16 I had and gave you 8. So you also have a way around town." Mike explained to me.

I could barely believe what he was saying. I was in complete shock and I couldn't speak. All I was doing was staring at him with my jaw to the ground and I swear he thought I was a weirdo. Although when I came back to reality I heard him laugh and so I gave him the best smile that I could possibly manage at the time and I worked up to the point I could actualy speak.

"A-A-A house? Finest Furniture? Cars? Clothes? Mike you didn't-" I was interrupted by him.

"It didn't cost me a thing for the furniture. I have a friend who gave me some of his old furniture and my Neice is about your age and your size so she donated all of the clothes she didn't want. Plus she bought a whole new wardrobe and the cars like I said they were mine. The house was the only thing I really paid for." He explained.

"Alright but its still all new to me. About the script That's alright I can wait. I have a lot of patience." I giggled while I answered him.

"Oh the maids also stocked the house for you." He also told me.

"Maids? Oh wow ok now im wondering where im going to live" I laughed replying.

Ok not only was I getting all things new with this luck I got freakin maids. MAIDS! I really thought I was dreaming now. It didn't feel real and I just wanted to wake up before I got myself excited.

"Yes maids. They are paid by the day and they live there as well. They will bring you anything and wake you up when need be." He answered me.

Just as he said that we pulled up to my house and I just gasped as I saw it coming up in view off of my very long but gated driveway! What I saw wasn't just a house…it was a mansion. Mike went all out to keep me interested! It also had a huge fountain where the driveway went around to make a circle. Mike helped me get my bags inside then told me he would see me within the week so I could have time to settle in. One of the maids greeted me and took some of my bags and helped me bring them upstairs. I unpacked most of my clothes after the maid named Sophia walked away. I then got a better look of my room and I gasped at how big it was. I had my own bathroom and everything! My room was like a very small apartment but without a kitchen and all that stuff. As I unpacked my stuff I texted Jake my new address and asked him to come over to see me. Its been years since I saw him. I really wanted to see him. After getting away most of my clothes I decided to do a little exploring around the house. I walked around and saw ihad 15 rooms! 15! Then I made my way downstairs after I saw the whole upstairs, the living room of course was huge! Kitchen-Huge Bathrooms downstairs-Huge and some other rooms ive never even heard of they were huge as well! I made my way to the foyer and saw everything from the window. The 8 cars he told me about were parked outside and the keys were all on the hook labled with which car goes to each set. After just seeing the place I officially thought this house was awesome! I had to remember to send a picture to my mom and skype her so I can give her a tour. I saw Jake being let in and I ran straight for him and as I did I yelled his name.

"JAKE!" I yelled.

After I reached him I bounded right into him and I was laughing. He was as well and he picked me up and spun me around and kissed my check. Of course I blushed but who wouldn't when a cute guy kisses you?

"Hey Bells. I cant believe you're here and sweet house by the way!" Jake told me.

" Thanks Jake I only saw the inside so far. Im kinda afraid to look outside with the way the inside looks. This all just feels like a dream to me, but I love it!" I told him honestly.

" I bet. It will take some time getting used to. No worries there." He answered me.

We walked over to the living room and sat down so we could talk and I asked Sophia to get us some snacks and drinks. I know its 8pm but I don't really care. We needed to celebrate that im here. That we get to see each other again. Its been forever! She came back out with cheese and crackers, pizza rolls, sandwhichs and some iced tea. She set them down and left us to it after pouring us a glass of iced tea each.

"It feels so strange to me. I just don't feel like its real or it would ever happen. Im just glad I did land it but I soooo didn't expect this!" I answered with a sigh but honestly.

"Bella, It would have happened at some point even if it didn't right now. Im sure of it. You have a lot of talentand you shouldn't put yourself down like this." He answered me.

"Yeah im sure it would have at some point. Maybe when I was 40 but that doesn't matter. It gets to you at times when you been waiting since you were 16." I laughed while saying the last couple of words.

"That does make sence, but you're here now that's all that matters just like you said." He answered again.

We ate some of each food and continued to talk after we were full. Sophia came and took everything but our glass but returned a minute later with a fresh new gallon of Iced tea. She also Annouced she was going to bed and that she would get the dish in the morning when she awoke. I nodded to her then went back to my conversation with Jake.

"Wow that's cool how they serve you like that." He told me.

" Yeah it is, its pretty cool when you need something and they are there when you need it." I giggled while repling to him.

"I bet. I cant believe you have this house its really cool. You know I have to go past a guard when I came here. He asked me my name then said yes Jake go right ahead as if he knew me. Creepy right?" He told me.

"That was probally Mike. He got me basically everything. Plus told all the people here who to let in." I giggled.

"Still. Creepy." Jake laughed.

It was about 11:30 now and We didn't even relize it. I looked over to the clock and saw the time and then I yawned actually feeling my sleep deprivation. Jake saw then told me.

"Bella imma go so you can get some rest. Plus I really should get home myself. Its really late and my dad might actually murder me tonight" He chuckled.

"Alright. Alright dad im going" I giggled.

I lead him to the door and let him out. Before I did though I gave him the longest hug in history and then kissed his check goodbye. After he left I went upstairs and got changed into some PJ's and then I called my mom seth and dad to tell them I made it safely. I also told them Jake stopped by so that's why I didn't answer her text message and that he just left. After saying good night to them I hung up the phone and I layed there thinking over todays events. I cant believe I woke up in Phonix and im going to bed in Forks in my own house! Finally I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer so I got under my covers and layed down. I turned off my light by clapping my hands and scooted down more so I could get comfortable. I began to think about the events that happened to me again and it just made me smile. I couldn't stop smiling for a matter of fact. I still cant believe it and I thought about how lucky I am that I even got a job offer. My one and only dream finally coming true and its happening in my home town. I thought I should go into town tomorrow to look around and see what new stores were here since I left Forks. After about 10 minutes of think I slowly but surely fell into a deep slumber and tonight was the first night I was actually relaxed and calm enough that I thought to myself that this was going to be the first night in 4 years that im actually going t get a full nights rest.

* * *

**Something you never thought is going to be coming up! Hopefully, you wont give up on this story quiet yet. Please hit the little blue button down there and reveiw! Want some other stories to read? Check out my profile and take a look at the stories i have completed reading and the author completed writting and the new stories they are working on. Trust me you will love them! Alrighty im out. I love all of my Twi-Luvs!**

**~TwihardForever18**


	3. Getting Settled

**Heyyy ya'll sorry this update is late. I know i never updated these past wednesdays but i just wanted to apologize for having this chapter late. Next wednesdays may be late as im in a bit of writters block already :\ but i will at least try. :) anyways im going to go let ya'll read the story instead of my rambelings lol see ya'll later!  
~TwiHardForever18**

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and wide awake. I looked over at my clock to see it was 10am. Seeing that I knew I slept all night long, I couldn't believe that after 4 years of restlessness I finally got to sleep. Maybe I guess it was the stress of not getting an acting, all I know is that im happy I got sleep. My luck keeps getting better and better everyday minute of the day. I decided to get dressed and take a drive around town to try to meet new people. After getting dressed and having some breakfast Sophia made me I grad a set of car keys and headed out. Before I got in I took a picture of me in front of the house and me in front of the car and sent them to my mom. I wasn't expecting her to answer back since she was working but I still sent them anyways. I got into the car relizing it was the light blue convertible and put the roof down and sped down the drive. Once I got downtown I saw a parking spot and decided to take it so that I don't have to look for another. Which would have been a hike and a half away from where I wanted to go. It was a typical cloudy day in Forks so I put the roof back up just in case. Once I got out of the car I started to walk down the street and I received a text from my mom. I had a black mini skirt and a cute tank top and some really cute wedges on. Walking up the street is where I smack straight into someone which is just like me but I still felt really bad. I looked up and saw that he was about to go off on me. I was about to apologize when he interrupted me.

"What the hell?" He raised his voice at me.

He looked up from the stain on his shirt and saw me then quickly said something else in return. I was feeling really bad but damn did he looked good. The ruffled hair pale white skin amber colored eyes. Well that part confused me but still DAMN! I mean seriously plus the skin tight shirt and jeans he had on basically made my heart speed up. He was smiling at me for some reason that I have no idea for. This man made me feel things ive never witnessed before.

"Hello, I apologize for my behavioral I normally don't do that. Can I make it up too you? Oh the name is Edward Cullen by the way." He responded quickly.

"Im Bella. Its alright I should have watched where I was going." I replied to him.

"No. No. Don't apologize it was completely my fault. Bella if you don't mind me asking are you new in town?" He asked me.

"Yes I am, very new. I just arrived last night." I answered him.

"Well why don't I show you around to excuse my behavioral." He responded to me.

"Sure id love that Edward." I giggled.

Yeah make it more obvious that your crushing on him. Gee way to go Bella! Great he knows im rambling on in my head while he is standing there smiling that sexy crooked smile at me! God what is the matter with me! Alright Edward Cullen deffinently put a spell on me, and I was totally falling for him. He showed me all over town and by the time he was finished he asked if I was hungry. I said yes and he took me out to this very cute little restaurant in Seattle. When the waitress asked me what I would like, Edward didn't get anything which was very confusing but I ordered the mushroom ravioli. After we, wel I, ate he walked me to my car and bid me good night after giving me his number. When I got home Edward was all I could think about and I was starting to get frustrated with it. Edward this. Edward that. Damn it what the hell was wrong with me. I am feeling very confused with my emotions towards him. God I think im falling for Edward Cullen. Great just great im falling for a guy who probally thinks im stupid and weird and very clumbsy. Nothing can go right for me tonight. After about an hour of rambling in my head about how stupid I can be I finally passed out and when awake the next morning I hope to wake up to find this dream was just a very strange weird dream and that it never really happened.

I awoke the next morning feeling like I slept very good until I receive a text message from…EDWARD CULLEN! God it wasn't a dream it was all real!

**Edward Cullen: **Hey Bella

**Bella Swan:** Hey how are you?

~*~Babii Girl~*~

**Edward Cullen: **I'm good. Was thinking about yesterday, when I bumped into you. Also Babii Girl?

I paused when I received that text. Was he flirting with me? Did he like me? All these questions were just stirring in my head and I didn't really snap out of it until I got another text message from him.

**Edward Cullen: **Bella? You ok?

**Bella Swan: **Yeah im ok. I was…oh screw it I was thinking about you. And yeah my friend set that hold on…

~*~Babii Girl~*~

**Edward Cullen: **:) well im glad I can be in your head then.

**Bella Swan: ***Blushes* Well im glad you think so. I have a question for you….Better?

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **Sure you can ask me anything. And you didn't have to change it. But yes better. Lol.

**Bella Swan: **I have this crazy feeling…that you…uh…kinda uhm…like me. And nah I was meaning to….uh…change it.

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **Of course I like you Bella. Why wouldn't I? And Acting? Im an Actor as well.

**Bella Swan: **I mean more than a friend Edward…..and sweet! :)

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **Yes….I knew what you ment.

**Bella Swan: **So you do?

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **Yes.

**Bella Swan: **Oh ok.

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **Do you like me?

Ok I know this sounds bad but I don't want to admit that I like him yet. I mean I just met the guy its crazy that I even do. So yeah im going to lie to him. It may be wrong but I just don't want to admit to that just yet. I want to make sure I really do like him before I tell him I do.

**Bella Swan: **No…no sorry I think of you as a friend right now. Maybe that will change after I get to know you better. In time.

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

**Edward Cullen: **That's alright. I thought it was a little to fast to ask. I will let you go you probally have plans to do today. I don't want to interrupt it.

**Bella Swan: **Alright. And again im sorry. I hope I didn't upset you. It would really make me feel bad….

~*~Acting Is My Life~*~

After not receiving a text back from him I really felt guilty. I think I did upset him and I really wasn't planning on that. I just didn't wanna admit I had feelings yet. Why is that so bad? I just met the guy yesterday. Seriously! It's crazy! All well. I would like to just concentrate on the soul purpose im here for. My acting career. I plan on relaxing by the pool today. It was a sunny day for once in Forks and I figured id just stay at home and soak it in while I can. I got changed and got a towl and went outside. I layed down for a bit but I also did a little swimming. It was a few hours when I came back in and got into the shower. After I did I tried texting him again and went to go eat some dinner. When I was finished I got a text.

**Mom: **Hey Bella. Im just letting you know that I found something online and I am sending it too you. It's a couple of thinngs that I thought you would enjoy. It should be there any time now.

As I was reading it I got a little disappointed it wasn't Edward, but I still perked up when the doorbell rang and I relized it was mom's surprise. I went to go answer it and I signed for it. After getting 2 creates I couldn't hold my excitement in any longer and opened them. In the first small create there were these 3 adorable little kittens ive ever seen all snuggled next to each other. They were the cutest little bundles ever! The next one I heard barking from and I jumped up and said "A dog she got me a dog!" I opened it up and out comes the most precious puppy ever! She was so cute! I sent a picture of them to my mom and was petting the puppy while doing so.

**Bella: **Mom! Thank you so much they are so cute! How did you afford this!

**Mom: **A friend of you fathers found them on the street and rescued them. Said we could have them but I figured that you would be the best owner of them since your so passionate with animals! Give them lots of love and spoil them rotten for me!

**Bella: **Will do! Don't you worry about that. Well Ik its most likely late there so ill let you go get some rest. Its 10PM here. :) I luv u mom! Take care.

After that I didn't hear back from her. I looked them over and brought them all upstairs and the kittens were all crying! AWWWWWWWWWWWW the cutest little meows ever! I brought them to my room and started thinking of names, and came up with the best 4 I could manage. Misty for the Misty Grey one, Autumn for the Calico one, and Bamboo for the Bobtail one. For the puppy I've decided on the name Alaska since she's a Siberian Husky. With that they all fell back to sleep which actually made me very tired as well. So I went and got changed into some PJs and joined them. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and then I got under the blankets. Alaska slept down at the foot of my bed but Bamboo, Autumn, and Misty slept cuddled up against me. It was so cute with how they slept and I really loved the feeling of having company around me. I mean yeah I have the maids and all but I wanted to also feel like someone is next to me. My little brother always came to me if he had a nightmare and I always took him when he did. I missed that feeling. But now I have these cuties and I actually felt like I was holding my brother so that he thought he was safe. It was nice. After thinking for about 5 minutes I eventually fell asleep and I dreamt of little baby animals all around me and playing with them.

* * *

**Please hit that reveiw button down there :) thank you!**

**~TwiHardForever18**


	4. Not An Update

Authors Note:

Hey ya'll. I apologize for the late chapters I have had major writters block and chapter 3 didn't upload like I wanted it to. So now you guys are just getting it. So for that I apologize! On the other note I also want to say I will not be updating on every Wednesday and so ill be updating when I have a chapter ready. Right now I have chapter 4 in the process of becoming well chapter 4 but I just need a little more time I swear. I also do not get the laptop often since it is my moms and I have to share it. So I cannot get on the write when I want to. But I will be updating chapter 4 very soon within the next week or 2. I just need to write a little more. Which im hoping will only be not much. So once again I apologize for the delay and I will be updating when I can. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 4Script

**Hey Yal'll sorry for the wait on this chapter. I had it corrected by my beta FiveStarReader! I love that girl! Make sure you go and check out her stories as well! Ok im going to stop rambling and let ya'll go read lol. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**~TwihardForever18**

* * *

Waking up this morning it has been 2 weeks since I've been here and it has been a week since I've heard from Edward; I've had the dog and cats for a about week now as well and I feel that I'm going to be auditioning in about a week. Finally Mike called me and told be that he has the script and that he would be over at 2'Oclock. Then out of the blue Edward just texts me:

Edward: Hey Bella sorry I didn't get back to you until now I went camping with my family and didn't have reception. I also auditioned for the lead male role of a movie during that time and just found out I got it. Anyways how are you?

I looked at my cell phone and stared in shock. He got the lead male role for a movie. I am so happy he got it that all I did was sit there and stare. I finally snapped out of it when Alaska whined at me and clicked reply.

Bella: That's great! I'm happy for you! That's alright no need to apologize. I totally understand. What movie are you going to be in?

I hit send and waited what seemed like forever until he finally replied. And when I opened the text I couldn't believe what I saw.

Edward: Thanks Bella. I got the role for the movie Abduction.

ABDUCTION? Oh great! Not only is the character I'm going for and Edward's character romantically involved but I'm going to have to kiss him. Great! Well at least I'll truly find out if I actually love him.

Bella: Awesome! I'm auditioning for a role in about a week wish me luck!

Edward: Luck! Lol shoot sorry Bella my sister needs me for God knows what! The pixie probably has new clothes for me. *Rolls eyes* ttyl.

After receiving that text I shut my phone and began think out my plan. Crap Crap CRAP! I was seriously panicking. Do I tell him what movie I'm going for? Or not? Do I just wait until if I do get the part and show up? No I'm gonna tell him. And right now also. I opened my phone and opened the message and clicked reply.

Bella: Alright. I'm going for the lead role of Abduction and getting the script today wish me luck. Better go also Mike just pulled up and he has it. C'ya.

Edward: Awesome! I'll hope you get the part then ;) would u like help studying your lines? I could stop by today.

I looked at his text and smiled. , opening it to reply.

Bella: sure thing. Here's my address. Be here by 4? 2012 star lane Forks, Washington.

Edward: C'ya then bye.

As I got that last text I heard Sophia talking to Mike and went down stairs and greeted him.

"Mike! Hi how are you?" I asked.

"Good. You?" he answered.

"Pretty good. Siked about the script." I replied.

"Here's the script. Sorry but I should go I have an important meeting. You audition in a week so be ready!" Mike told me.

"Alright! Bye Mike" I replied.

After Mike left I went to the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal out. I also feed the dog and cats. They have got a bit bigger and I spoil them rotten. Edward should be here in a 4 hours so after I ate I decide to go get changed. I put on a cute ripped mini skirt with a cute but hot tank top. After I slip those on I grab a pair of cute black and pink wedges and head out the door. I head to my car zooming to the nail salon to get my nails done. I quickly made my choice of polish and sat in the chair. I smiled at my black nails with hot pink zebra stripes. After leaving the nail salon I go to the store to grab a few things for the animals then grab an outfit for auditions. Once I had the things for the animals I head to the hair salon to get a few waves put in my hair and head home to wait for Edward.

After practicing our lines we hang out for a little bit. I go to hand him a glass of iced tea and feel that he is ice cold. I look up at him and see that his muscles are tensed again. He unfroze and then as he walked out of my house he replied quickly "I should go" and before I could reply he was gone. I have no idea what happened but I'm determined to find out. I'm going to find out what Edward is hiding from me. I went upstairs with Alaska, Bamboo, and Autumn following me. I wondered where Misty was. She was probably somewhere in the house but I didn't have time to think of places where she might be. I got my laptop and lay in bed with all but Misty. I giggled with how much they loved me. As I searched I came upon a website about Quileute Legends. I realized this is Jake's ancestors. So I looked further into it. There are so many things. I saw a book that I was going to go buy. I decided that it would be best. I had to figure it out; my life depended on it.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Stardom ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The next morning I got up and got dressed, I grab the convertible car keys and then headed out. As I arrived in Seattle it was about 4 pm. I decided to go and look around but ended up getting little lost. After trying to find my way back I decided to check the time. It was 8pm and I was supposed to study my lines. I have to audition in six days and I barley know them. I looked back and saw that two men were following me. I walking into an alley way and then instantly regretted it as three more men were in there and saw me. The other two appear behind me and they try to take advantage of me. When I was just about to give up after trying some of the moves my father taught me that's when HE appeared. Edward? He tells me to get in the car and then makes the guys back off. How I have no idea but I was really getting annoyed. He took me to my car after a speedy get away and then bid me good bye but not before telling me that he could read minds; but he couldn't read mine. I asked if I was a freak and then he laughed. He told me what six people were thinking. So I believed him. When I got home I looked up the two words that really got under my skin. "Cold Ones." Inhuman speed, Ice Cold, Immortal, Drinks blood. I then knew exactly what he was. I sent him a text and told him we need to talk then shut my phone off angrily.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ Stardom ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

EPOV

After I stormed out of her house I didn't go straight home. I got to Seattle and then stopped. I couldn't stop and think I just did something very stupid and I couldn't believe that, Bella will not give up until she finds out what I'm hiding from her. Hell for all I know she already does. I decided to go back to her house. After I pulled up I saw that all the lights are off and I thought she was in bed, so I decided to climb up to her window. What I suspected was correct there she was sound asleep in her bed with the cats and dogs she had. I smiled at her and I finally figured out why I couldn't stay away from her. For one she is my singer and two I was in love with her. I couldn't let anything happen to her and I decided that her knowing what I am wouldn't be so bad.

After almost three hours I decided to go home. I ran out to the end of her block and got into my car and sped home. When I got home I went over to the piano room where no one bothered me. I was in there thinking of all possibilities. I didn't want to risk her life. But I so desperately wanted to be with her. I know she likes me that she lied to me. I see it in the way she talks to me the way she looks at me. I can't stop thinking about Bella. Bella this Bella that!

I decided since I looked up it was about 11 AM I would try to go to Bella's to see what she is doing but not letting her see me. I saw her leaving Forks when I went to go to her house. I followed her all the way to Seattle and when she got out of her car I zoomed past so she didn't get suspicious. She didn't even notice but still. I parked about a block away. When I saw her walk into the book store I relaxed. When she came back out she looked around and I ducked. I followed her slowly but a good distance away. When I read what those guys were thinking I gripped the steering wheel tighter because I couldn't see her. I sped around then sped into the clearing where she was and then jumped out of my car.

"Get in the car." I told her. She listened and got in with no argument. I just sat there for about 30 seconds and glared at them showing them that I'm a predator. They were so drunk that they will think they saw things. After I sped towards them and then back up and got the hell away from there I told her about what I did. I followed her until she needed me then I also told her about me reading their minds. How much of pigs they were. She looked confused but hid it well so I didn't question it further. I dropped her off at her car and then sped away thinking I'm screwed. I would have gotten home about an hour or 2 before her and so I decided to go play my piano.

After about 2 and a half hour later I receive a text message. I took my phone out and sighed when I saw it was Bella. I opened it then saw what she : We need to talk.

I sighed then shut my phone figuring that she didn't want to talk and I'm pretty sure I know what she wants to talk about

* * *

**Heyyyy! I hope ya'll liked the chapter! Please hit that reveiw button down there and tell me! I love all of my Twi-Readers! **

**~TwihardForever18**


	6. The talk and the bad newsChapter 5

**Hey ya'll your the best for being so patient with me. I just so busy and am getting ready to start school. I promise you it does get better. Just stick with me. My chapters will be posted when i have the time. Please i would like some love so please do reveiw. See ya'll at the end!  
**

**~TwihardForever18**

* * *

I have been staring up at the ceiling for 3 hours just about right now and I'm nervous as hell. I audition tomorrow and its nerve racking! On the other hand the guy Whom I believe I'm in love with is a vampire. Is it all true? The fairy Tales. What else could there be? It is so confusing at times! I have no idea what to do so I just got out of bed. I threw on some jeans and a cute tank top. It was raining and its officially the day I would confront Edward. I'm sure if I turned on my phone id get bombarded with text messages so I just left it off. I went downstairs and picked up my house phone and dialed Edward. It rang and rang and rang until suddenly someone picked up. "Hello?" Edward's smooth voice came on."We need to talk. Today. In 2 hours. Be ready." I replied just as smoothly." Bella…." He said before I cut him off." No buts. Meet me at my house then." I said sternly"Fine….I'll be there but I know what you want to talk about I'm sure." Before I could respond to that he hung up. After he had hung up I kept opening and closing my mouth over what just happened. What did just happen? I was so confused. I jumped when I felt something rub up against my leg. I picked bamboo up and cuddled with her and walked back up to my room. I decided to wear a pair of flats and then scrunch my hair after washing it. Yeah I know not taking a shower is gross but I was just going into the woods anyways. So I decided against it. After about an hour and half I grab my phone, turned it on and I made my way downstairs and outside of my house to wait by the entrance to the woods. When I spotted his Volvo I moved out so he can see me and so that he can stop. When he got out of his car I turned around and started walking in the death maze and stopped when we were a bit under but to the point that no one cant hears us. "How old are you?""Seventeen," he answered promptly."And how long have you been seventeen?""A while," he admitted at concluded the immortal part of it and that's all I need to know for a fact that he was a vampire. But I just stood there with my back turned to him and didn't say another word, I just stood there taking deep breaths and concentrated on my breathing so that I wouldn't hyperventilate and pass out before I could find out the truth. I started walking again to do one more test and pretended to fall flat on my face but it actually turned to be that I did by accident but I wasn't on the ground and I walked a couple feet to the point he couldn't get to me in time before I fell onto the ground but there I was in his arms. Yup definitely a vampire. Here goes nothing."Your ice cold and incredibly fast. Your pale white and stone hard….I know what you are." I said softly."Say it. Out loud. Say it." He told me."Vampire." I said in a relaxed tone."Your not afraid?" He asked"No…" I replied."Then ask me what we eat" he told me."I'm not afraid of you." I turned around and spoke slowly."I have to show you what I look like in the sun light!" With that he grab my wrist and started running un believably fast!I hid my face in the crook of his neck because I was afraid of running into a tree. Of course knowing me I was just being over dramatic about things. But I still wasn't going to look up. I only did about 2 minutes later when we were at the top of the forest line where a patch of sun light came through. Hr shrugged me off and I just sat there and watched."This….This is why we don't show ourselves when its sunny out." He told turned around slowly and I swear to god I was drooling and my jaw was to the ground it felt like. He was beautiful. He was like a diamond. I stepped closer to touch him and he just stood still. I could just stare at him all day. But the reality of it was just not so, and I had to say something otherwise I think he was gonna go crazy."y-y-your beautiful…" I said laughed before he started to button up his shirt and then replied."Bella, I'm not beautiful. This is the skin of a monster!" he started going down and I followed tail. "Edward….remember when you asked me if I liked you? Well I do I have always I'm not afraid of you." I told him softly."Bella you should be I'm stronger and I could kill you in a heart beat, I'm MUCH faster than you….see if you can outrun me? See if you can fight me off. You cant everything about me draws you in. My smell my looks. That's what makes us dangerous. Bella I'm the most dangerous hunter out there." He told me."I don't care." I said were over by a sheet of rock and then he leaned up against it too talk more. Although I wasn't done convincing him. I admit I'm a little scarred now. But viewing my life without him in it would just be virtually painful. I couldn't picture it so I decided to let him hear what he wanted."Ok….now I'm scarred…" I whispered"Good." He spoke softly. Then leaned away."I'm afraid of loosing you. Not of you." I looked up at me and then looked me in my eyes. He was trying to find a way to tell me something but I guess he was finding the right words. Or he was just pondering over what I said. I have no idea. But all I know is that it was driving me crazy. After I looked down for a slight minute he tilted my head up again and then spoke softly to me. His next few words along with mine I knew would change my life forever."And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured.I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word."What a stupid lamb," I sighed."What a sick ,masochistic lion." He replied.15 minutes later and they are back to his I stepped away for him for a moment I felt a buzzing in my back pocket forgetting I turned my phone on. I got it out and didn't recognize the number but told Edward to hold on."Hello?" I answered"Yes hi is there an Isabella Swan there?" The lady's voice came through the other end."Yes. I'm Bella." I replied."Hello Bella. This is nurse Courtney calling from Valley Hospital over in Phoenix"

Courtney replied.

* * *

**Hey Ya'll i know you probally hate me. It is a cliffie but ya'll will soon find out what happened. I promise ya'll. *hides in a cornor* sorry i will be going now so i will see ya'll later cya! Look out for my new story Gone! it should be uploaded within the next week i hope! alrighty! Cya!**

~TwihardForever18


	7. Author AN Not an Update!

Hey ya'll sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted my readers to know that since I will be starting school in 2 weeks I will not be on often. My chapters will be scarce. As I will have a lot of studying to do LOL! -_- but I will try to get a chapter out at least once a month. If not I will update as soon as I can. Also since I do not have a computer for myself I will not have chapters to upload lol. I do want to update but as some of you know its hard to type up a chapter. Thank ya'll for being so patient and understanding with me! It means a lot and I hope ya'll stay interested. I hope to have this next chapter out by (for both of my stories) soon and BEFORE I start school but I just cant make any promises. I'm sorry ya'll. Anyways I love ya'll and please hit that review button down there and tell me what ya'll think! I want to try to get 5 reviews for this chapter or more and again I will try too update if not im sorry. Again. OK! On with the story!

A shout out for my beta:

FiveStarReader, first off I LOVE YOU so much! You have been so kind and understanding to me and I can not repay ya enough! Your one of the best beta's I've had and I really hope you continue to stay with my late ass! I know I know im gunna say ill get the next 2 chapters to ya then end up with a foot in my mouth so I just not gunna say it! :) again thank you for sticking by my crazy ass and ya are the best!


	8. ANOTHER Authors note! Sorry!

Hey ya'll Sorry this is not an update! Sorry to make ya excited! But I will be holding off on this story for a bit unill I can think of idea as my head is completely brain dead right now HAHA! School for ya'll! But I WILL be coming back to this story and I WILL continue it with time! I may update hopefully have an update up before new years eve but I am not making any promises. Im sorry. But be on the look out I am uploading a new story as well as it poped up in my head and I can not get rid of it for the life of me hopefully I will have that up by 2morra night or Friday. Then I will go on a crazy chapter overlode working on the chapters for the other 2. Again. Thanks for always staying behind me and I will speak to you all later! ALSO BIG ALERT!

For Stardom I will try to type up a chapter for ya'll tonight. But It may only be a short one. We will see. Depends on how long its gunna take for me. Thank you all so much AGAIN! Your so sweet with all your replies (EXCEPT for the nasty ones!)

HAVE FACEBOOK?! WELL I HAVE AN OFFICAL FAN PAGE! I post all information up onto there. Please go like it if you would like some updates on how life is going for me and if I will be taking a break again! I feel so bad for making ya'll wait this long! But anyway replace "." And you will get to it :D thanks everyone for the awesome support!

TwihardForever18FanFicAuthor ?bookmark_t=page

I love my twihards!

TwihardForever18


	9. UP FOR ADOPTION

Hey yall I have ran out of ideas and have no idea where to take this story next. Please if anyone would like to adopt this story please let me know! Id love to see where someone takes it. Thanks again. Just review if u would like it and then I will get back to you about it. First come first serve! After that it will be up on my profile a week after someone claims it! So u can get all the chapters and get them up on ur profile. Again thank you but I am only concentrating on the one story. Please help me find a good home for this story.

~TwihardForever18


End file.
